My Closest Friend, My Bitterest Enemy
by Animetomangaotaku
Summary: It didn't take long for America and Japan to become friends. But then again it didn't take long for them to become enemies either. War destroys everything, including the closest of friendships. No pairings.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not and never will own Hetalia or any of the characters.  
**

* * *

The first time America met Japan was when the boisterous nation decided to haul a ship to the country and demand that Japan share it's wales. The second time America met Japan was at a world meeting when he barged right into the room, late as usual, to find the inhabitants crowding around.  
"What is everybody crowding around?"  
"You're late again America, come meet Japan." England muttered and the crowd stepped aside to reveal said nation. Dark soulless brown eyes met America's blue ones. America was struck yet again by how much Japan resembled China. He also realized how different Japan and himself was, America had fair blond hair where as this nation had dark ebony hair. America was tall and muscular while Japan was short, not unfit but a tad bit on the slender side.  
"Konichiwa America-san. It is a pleasure to meet you again." Japan greeted bowing deeply in his seat.  
"It's a pleasure to see you again as well. Where have you been hiding all this time? What kept you from coming to other world meetings?"  
" You should already know that he secluded himself from the world ever since he became..._independent, _you visited him once." China murmured quietly, his tone of voice lacking it's usual cheer. Pain and betrayal surfaced within the elder nation's honey brown eyes, Japan shifted in his seat purposely avoiding China's gaze. America flashed Japan what he hoped was a sympathetic gaze, the same awkward atmosphere always hung around himself and England since the American Revolution.  
"Let's start the meeting." China sighed warily breaking off his staring.

Afterwards America rushed over to the new member of the meeting.  
"Did you enjoy the meeting? A bit boring, no?"  
"It was a pleasant change. I've been locked up in my home for far too long." Japan answered smiling a bit.  
"I'll see you at the next world meeting right?"  
"Of course America-san I am no longer going to seclude myself from the world. I vow to attend every world meeting starting today."

* * *

"Japan do you ever wish that you'd never become independent from China?" America asked. The world meeting was on a short lunch break and America and Japan decided to eat outside in the garden that was situated behind the meeting building. They were alone save for the beautiful scenery of nature.  
"No, I never wish that."  
"But if you didn't than China wouldn't hate you the way he does now. He and you would still be able to talk normally, and you'd be able to look him in the eye without feeling horrible guilt."  
"America-san, Chugoku-san and I had difficulties even before my independence. My people craved freedom so I gave it to them, it is as simple as that."  
"Don't you ever wish you and China could be as close as you once were?"  
"Everyday. I wish I could speak to Chugoku-san normally, I wish he could look at me without pain flashing in his eyes and taking on a betrayed face. But nothing will change what I did, and even Chugoku-san will not make me regret my freedom. America-san why do you ask me all these questions? Is it perhaps connected with how you fell about Igirisu-san?"  
"I suppose. England and I used to be so close. Now he can't look at me without seeing the little brat that rebelled against him."  
"Freedom always comes at a price." Japan murmured.  
"But we still have one another. Friends right?" America beamed.  
"Hai, friends."  
"What would happen if we went to war though?" America questioned worried.  
"That would not happen America-san."  
"Why not?"  
"Since friends do not fight one another."  
"Right!" America laughed.

* * *

Pain burst in America stomach. It felt as if a fire was roaring within his very body, blood soaked through his shirt staining his white clothes a horrid scarlet red. America gasped as his president crouched beside him murmuring words of comfort and worry.  
"America what is it? What is going on?"  
"Pearl...Harbour...Hawaii... bombed." He managed to utter before his world was swallowed in darkness.

He woke up in a room some time later. He lay in a bed covered in white sheets, he could feel the pressure of bandages wrapped firmly around his stomach region. His president sat beside him a worried frown settling on the his face. America didn't even bother asking how long he had been unconscious.  
"Pearl harbour was bombed America."  
"I know, I'm the one who told you Mr. President."  
"Do you know who it was bombed by?"  
"Probably Germany, Italy or some other nation from the axis right? They don't support how much ammunition and supplies I've been providing the Allies." America sighed.  
"No...America the one who bombed you was Japan."

* * *

America stood in the bloody battlefield on Japanese turf, beside him stood Canada. He was at war...with Japan ever since the Pearl Harbour bombing. He'd left the rest of the Allies to take care of the other axis as he and his brother had travelled to Japan to deal with the previously secluded nation. His brother wore a firm look on his face, it was times like these when America wondered how he could ever not notice Canada. His northern neighbour was impossible to miss now, a look of anger and determination was set on the Canadian and his body was tense, hands clutching his gun ready to shoot at will. Then the Japanese troops came. Chaos ensued, bullets flew, bodies dropped. America lost count of the amount of Canadian, American and other soldiers on his side who fell, dead like a marionette cut from it's strings. He lost count of the amount of Japanese that were killed by his gun..no by his hand. Suddenly Canada gasped in pain beside him, and his brother too dropped, blood spreading around the Canadians clothes, breaths coming out in shallows gasps. Canada was dying, being a nation Canada would of course come back to life after awhile but that didn't stop the burning anger that bubbled up within America. He immediately caught the culprit who'd dare kill his brother and shot in blind anger. The Japanese man collapsed dead. But not before America could see the enemies face. The brown eyes, the black hair, the fear filled face. America knew deep down that it was just another Japanese soldier, but in his mind it had been Japan who he'd shot and killed.

* * *

"I surrender." Germany whispered, Italy sighed in a tired manner. Both axis' looked wearily at the Allies that surrounded them, even Canada and America had returned from Japan to see to this.  
"I surrender as well. Ve~who knew...Germany would surrender before me for once." Italy laughed weakly, his attempt at a joke lacked cheerfulness and was replaced with cold weariness as if the Italian had surrendered long before he'd said it aloud.  
"You made the right choice!" America assured. Germany kept his eyes on the floor but Italy looked up and met America's gaze. Sadness, and pain swam in the hazel depths.  
"Where is my brother?" Italy asked softly "Romano didn't stay with me throughout the war. Is he with you?"  
"We know where he is...we'll take you to him." France answered sympathetically. And with that the Allies pulled the two Axis to their feet and began to lead them away from the bloody battlefield littered with bodies from both sides, the battlefield where the bitter victory to the allies had been won. England, Russia, China and France led Germany, the bigger threat, away while America was entrusted with Italy. America allowed himself to slow down to match Italy's pace, the Italian was limping heavily. Soon the two of them fell rather far behind the others.  
"Big brother France wasn't lying right? My big brother is ok?" Italy asked quietly, it felt odd to hear him talk without his usual peppy tone.  
"I'm not sure but I don't think France is one to lie about that."  
"Si, I suppose you're right. Ve~big brother will yell 'I told you so' when I see him again." Italy laughed tiredly.  
"Why?"  
"Before he left, he told me to join him and leave Germany. He said by siding with Germany I would bring my own defeat."  
"He was right. Do you regret not listening to him?"  
"No. I think I already knew that by joining Germany I wouldn't be able to win."  
"Than why'd you do it?" America asked confused.  
"If I didn't join him, Germany would be alone. No one likes to be alone. I wanted to be there for him like he was there for me." Italy answered sadly.  
"Germany would still have Japan if you left."  
"Japan is great, but he wouldn't have stayed right by his side like I did. He wouldn't have held Germany's hand like I did, while the bombs went off in his land and his people died. America, are you still fighting Japan?"  
"Yes...I am. He didn't surrender with you guys."  
"Can you do me a favour?" Italy asked.  
"Sure?"  
"Can you beat him quickly?"  
America stared at Italy shocked, Japan's own ally was asking for Japan's defeat?  
"Japan...he isn't happy. His empire doesn't make him happy. Japan hates killing its obvious to anyone, he hates taking over other nations land he hates it. If Japan continues what he's doing, if he continues being an empire he'll only crash and burn like grandpa Rome did. There is no happiness for him on the path that he's taking. As his friend all I want for him is to find true joy." Italy informed.

* * *

"I-I surrender." Japan whispered. He lay on the ground beneath America's feet soulless brown eyes staring blankly. Half of Japan's face was decorated with bloodied bandages as was his hands and legs, the war had not fared him well.  
"Victory is mine I suppose..." America murmured half heartedly. Japan continued staring blankly at America as if the nation wasn't really seeing him but passed him.  
Yes victory was his...but just what had he done to attain it?

* * *

America met Korea for the first time after Japan surrendered. Japan had been occupying Korean land before Russian and America and swooped in. Russia and America made a compromise that Russia would keep the northern half while America aided the southern half. What was once one land, would now be divided into two. There was only one personification who said he'd rather stay with America over Russia so that's just what he did. Korea looks differed from Japan, taking after China more. Hazel eyes with wind swept black hair as well as a odd little curl representing Korean spirit. Korea was also much more muscular than both Japan and China.  
"So you're free now!" America cheered tiredly.  
"I suppose I am. You're my hero I guess da~ze." Korea laughed softly his eyes still downcast.  
"I thought you'd be happy about your freedom." America admitted awkwardly.  
"I am." Korea answered.  
"Than why do you seem so sad?"  
"Freedom always comes at a price."

* * *

**Le fin. So let me just say right now that this is so historically inaccurate that it would literally make a historian weep. There ARE some historically accurate facts scattered in the story if you can find them. This is WW2 setting if you didn't know! This story makes me feel so bad for Japan, and America, and China...actually for everybody really. I can't imagine any nations coming out of WW2 unscarred, to me every country would have suffered one way or another. So this was just a little one shot I made because I was feeling in the mood for some Japan and America friendship story. *sighs* I made everybody act so out of character... I'm terribly sorry. But really...I made Japan go through such terrible things and-and IM SORRY JAPAN! I absolutely adore Japan, so I don't know why I made him suffer so much throughout the story, not to mention how much mental angst I put America through...This happened during WW2 so I attempted to make the conversations be as grammatically proper as possible, because in the olden days English was spoken so...well...proper, so that's why I refrained from making America say "dude" and "sup" etc. Thank you so much for reading! **


End file.
